Intelligent Re-Design
by Persiana13
Summary: The East and West Coast Avengers team up to take on a mysterious group of villains, who have created their own super team. Part of L1701E's Misfit-verse!
1. Chapter 1

**Intelligent Re-Design **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 1: Critical

"Get an IV in this kid now!"  
The situation was bad, and it seemed to be only getting worse. A red-eyed teen with blonde hair, his costume shredded, was being run into an emergency room on board a SHIELD helicarrier. His name is Leon Maxwell, the powerhouse and precog teen Avenger Crisis. He was not far from the West Coast Avengers' compound, but it was a detail that would have to wait. Right now, Leon was fighting for his very life. Both Avenger teams had been called in. The situation was big, big enough that the two groups had met on board the SHEILD Helicarrier to discuss what was going on.

A white-haired cat-girl was perched in front of the window into the room containing Leon. Her name is Farrah Willows, the acrobatic feline Persiana, and Leon was her boyfriend. She had a look of pure horror and fear on her face as she saw Leon get rolled into the room. Farrah asked out loud,

"What did that to him?"

A blonde-haired girl in a one-piece black bathing suit and eye mask shook her head. Her name is Carol Danvers, the teen heroine Miss Marvel. She liked Leon, and she and Farrah had an intense rivalry towards his affections. But, now was not the time for a fight. Carol said,

"I don't know. But, whatever did this, they're going to pay big time."

A man dressed in red, white, and blue, bearing a shield, looked at the girls,

"We'll find who do this."

Farrah nodded,

"I know, Cap. I just hope he's going to make it."

A red-headed were-tigress hugged her friend. Her name is Greer Nelson, the heroine Tigra. She said reassuringly,

"He will be. He's tough."

As Farrah continued to stare inside that room, Leon's eyes were still closed as machines were being hooked up into him.

**Meanwhile… **

James Rhodes, the African-American armored Avenger War Machine was sitting with the other adults from both the East and his fellow West Coast Avengers. Hank Pym, the insect hero and scientist Yellow Jacket, shook his head,

"I'm sorry about what happened."

Rhody nodded,

"Yeah, I know. But, Crisis is one of our stronger members. Who or what could do that to him?"

Tony Stark, the armored hero Iron Man, said,  
"The bigger question is; how did he get separated from the rest of the team."

Rhody looked at his friend,  
"What are you talking about?"

Stark shrugged,  
"Rhody, I know you had problems with Leon, with his unstable precognition."

The Air Force colonel looked at his friend accusingly,

"Are you saying I had something to do with this? That maybe Crisis did something to prove himself that he could be on the team!"

Janet Pym, the insect heroine Wasp, shook her head,  
"Guys, this isn't helping."

Simon Williams, the ionic powerhouse Avenger Wonder Man, commented,  
"Especially considering that none of us have all the facts. We wait until Leon wakes up and then, we can talk."

A man wearing an eye patch and blue SHIELD uniform walked into the room they were all in, accompanied by Captain America. The man was Nick Fury, the current director of SHIELD. Fury said,

"Kid's going into surgery. But, thought you might find this interesting…"

He pulled out a file and handed it to Yellow Jacket. Hank read the file and said,  
"It says that there are burn patterns on his hands and arms, and massive ones on his waist. It was like something large was able to grip his hands around him and toss him around."

Janet asked,

"Burns from a fire?"

Hank responded,

"Chemical. Like someone was caustic and had a large grip."  
Fury mindlessly nodded,

"I see. So, it did work."

Monica Rambeau, the Louisiana native and light powered heroine Pulsar, asked,

"What did?"

Her eyes then widened,

"You know something!"  
The head of SHIELD shook his head,

"Now, calm down. I didn't think they could do it, but I have a very good feeling on what happened. I think I know what did this to Crisis."

Steve looked at his friend,  
"Nick, you have to tell us. What's going on?"

War Machine added,

"And I want the kids to know about this."

Fury rolled his eye,

"They're going to find out anyway. Razor and the others are eavesdropping on us right now."

Simon asked,

"How do you know that?"

Then, the room became silent as a muffled voice was heard,

"What's going on?"  
Another said,

"Shut up, Jen. I'm trying to listen."

Janet nodded,

"I see your point."

The door then slid open and the crowd of East and West Coast Avenger teens piled into the room. Jen Walters, the green skinned strong woman She-Hulk, grumbled,

"Nice going, Hawkeye."

Clint Burton, the purple-clad archer Hawkeye, quipped  
"Hey, not my fault. Blame Razor!"

A teen dressed in a rocker outfit with a guitar strapped to his back snarled,

"Maybe you should shut up!"

Captain America barked out,  
"Enough!"

At this, everyone fell silent and the First Avenger looked at Fury,

"Now, what did this? What caused all of this?"

Fury sighed and said,

"A Red Hulk."

Next Chapter:

Fury comes clean about how a red Hulk came to be. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Intelligent Re-Design **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Leon/Crisis, Eve Willows, and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 2: It all Started

The East and West Coast Avengers were now sitting in a large board room with Nick Fury looking at each of them. Many of them could not believe the idea that a red Hulk could exist. Greer managed to pull Farrah away from the operating room to listen in on the meeting. Fury looked at each of them,

"I know how this looks, but hear me out."

Falcon stood up,  
"Hear you out? You sent Leon to the meat grinder!"

Hercules, the brown-haired teen god of strength, nodded,

"Aye, friend Falcon. 'Tis truly a dishonor."

Captain America looked at the two teens,  
"I make not like it, either, but I've known Fury longer than all of you here put together. He had a reason to do this."

Farrah was still numb from the memory of seeing her boyfriend in the condition he was in, and was tuning out most of what was being said. Fury shook his head,  
"Don't defend me, Steve. I knew the risks."

Kid Razor grumbled,

"Leon didn't."

Fury looked back,

"Yeah, he did. He knew too, and so did Spider-woman."

Carol rolled her eyes,

"Oh, great. She's in on this too."

"Hey! I got the short end of this. Don't blame me!"

A black-haired woman in a red and yellow costume was hanging on the ceiling, watching the meeting below. Her name is Jessica Drew, the Spider-woman. A former high school drop-out, she now works for SHIELD as a spy and infiltrator.

Jessica looked down at everyone,  
"Hey, gang."

Kid Razor adjusted his glasses and grinned,  
"Whoa. Nice."

Spencer Burton, the armored speedster Sonic Blue, shook his head,

"Spider-woman, is that really necessary?"

The former Hydra spy shrugged,  
"What? It gives everyone a great view of my butt. I have been working out."

Razor grinned,  
"And, it shows."

Hawkeye wanted to acknowledge, but a scornful look at the archer from Black Widow quickly disrupted the notion.

Fury cleared his throat and explained,  
"A few weeks ago, several scientists had begun to disappear. Now, many of these scientists worked with gamma radiation, similar to the scientist Dr. Bruce Banner, whom turned into the Hulk."

Hawkeye asked,  
"So, what's the story? Why haven't we heard from the not-so-jolly green giant lately?"

Fury said,

"We think he's been captured."

Thor, the god of Thunder, was surprised,  
" 'Tis not an easy feat."

Hercules flexed his muscles,  
"For me, it would be."

Natasha shook her head, returning to the conversation,

"Colonel, is this Red Hulk Dr. Banner?"

Fury shook his head,  
"I don't think so. Crisis is the only one that can answer that."

Jessica added,

"We separated. I stayed behind and downloaded their files. Leon went to find some sort of lab sample to use."

T'challa, the Wakandan prince Black Panther, nodded in understanding,

"And, I take it that is when this Red Hulk came into being."

Fury continued,

"Right. Somehow, all these scientists were working to replicate the abilities of the Hulk, but came into a problem. Whatever test subject they used, though it gave the strength of the Hulk at much higher levels in the initial transformation, the body heat generated by this Red Hulk would get hotter the angrier he got."

Monica said,

"And Crisis was the only person to witness the transformation, and he's the only one that can tell us who it is."

Fury nodded,  
"Yeah, that's right. We've been able to identify several of the scientists involved in this. Two of them are Dr. Leonard Samson, and Eve Willows."  
At this, Farrah was snapped out of her trance and looked at Fury,

"My mother is involved in this?"

Jessica nodded,

"Yep. Saw it with my own two eyes. Her and this other guy Egghead were talking after I got the files."

Yellow Jacket was surprised,

"Egghead? He's involved in this?"

Fury nodded,  
"I take it you two know each other."

Hank nodded,  
"He's a maniac. I fought him before I joined the Avengers. Traitorous bastard."

Iron Man looked at Spider-woman,

"Is there anything that could tell us about this experiment?"

Jessica shrugged,  
"That's it. Oh, and they were talking about kick starting some robot, but I don't know much about it myself."

Fury said,  
"The most we know is Leonard Samson is some sort of psychiatrist, dealing especially with super-powered clients. We sent a few agents to sweep his office and we're waiting to hear back from them."

Farrah looked at Fury and said,  
"How could you do this to him? How could you put my boyfriend in harm's way like that?"

Fury rubbed the bridge of his nose, tired,

"It's more complicated than that."

Persiana slammed her fists on the table and shouted,  
"Don't give me that! I need to know!"

Fresh tears started to well up and Fury said,

"Persiana, you need to-."

Just then, there was an alarm. A garbled radio report came in,

"Sir…HIELD…un…der…attac…Hulk…sir…"

Captain America stood up,

"We'll finish this conversation later. Avengers, move out!"

Hercules cracked his knuckles,  
"Hah! This Hulk will be a worthy adversary and I, Hercules, shall defeat it!"

Thor stood up, raising his hammer,

"Nah, Hercules! The prince of Asgard shall saw the beast!"

She-Hulk rolled her eyes,  
"And they start fighting even before the real fight begins."

Next Chapter:  
Not all is what it appears to be with this Hulk! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Intelligent Re-Design **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 3: The Green Giant?

Several SHIELD agents had been scattered about in the street. A large, green skinned man, what appeared to be the Hulk, could be partially seen through the smoke and one of the agents, the one that tried to make the call, was battered and beaten. He held his arm, but tried to go for his rifle. The Hulk stomped his foot down, causing another earthquake. This separated the man from his gun and both were sent flying into two buildings. The Hulk was about to clear the smoke when the call came up,

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!"

The Hulk turned and saw Captain America and his East Coast Avengers, and War Machine and his West Coast Avengers, poised for battle. She-Hulk tried to reason with her super-strong cousin,  
"Bruce, it's me. Don't you recognize me?"

The Hulk stepped forth from the smoke and that was when Iron Man said,

"That's not the Hulk."

This Hulk appeared to be a robot, with one glowing red eye and numerous mechanical components. Kid Razor blinked,  
"Hulk's gone Borg on us!"

Sonic Blue shook his head,  
"That can't be right. What is this?"

Hercules charged in,

"Whatever it may be, I, Hercules, shall smash it!"

He took his mace and slammed it as hard as he could against the mechanical imposter. However, this robotic Hulk took the full force of the hit and returned it full force on the god of strength. Thor watched his compatriot and rival god get hit hard and fly down several city blocks before charging in,

"I shall smite thee, monster!"

His hammer came down on the Hulk and caused the behemoth to go down into the street and sewers below. Sonic Blue quickly ran a scan and communicated to Iron Man,

"It's working. The power source is being drained off and…"

Pulsar said,

"Good. Let's scrap this."

She charged up a light attack and unleashed it. The speedster then saw something and said,  
"Pulsar, wait! It-!"

Too late, as the blast went through and this robotic Hulk absorbed the full blast. He then came out of the hole, seemingly healed of all the damage. Persiana groaned,

"You have got to be kidding."

Sonic said,

"That was what I was trying to tell you. This thing can absorb energy when it's damaged."

Kid Razor smirked,  
"Just like Shaw. I say we overload it!"

Iron Man strafed by, trying to distract it, and ran a scan and said,  
"I don't think that's going to work. The energy levels aren't like anything I've ever seen. It's like, this thing has a near limitless capacity for energy. But, how can that be?"

The robotic Hulk then raised his hands and clapped mightily, scattering them all away. Falcon and Miss Marvel were in the air and Carol said,  
"Distract him. I'll try and drain some of that power."

The former gang member nodded and he and Redwing moved in. The Hulk tried to swat down the two fliers, but they both quickly and narrowly evaded. As the Hulk's head was turned, Miss Marvel flew in at super speed and touched the robotic Hulk,

"Now, let's see if I can power you down."

As Carol attempted to drain the core, the monstrous robot grabbed her and tried to squeeze her. Crystal released a combination water-earth attack as she attempted to blind the machine. The robot Hulk did not seem to notice, as he was focused squarely on the Air Force brat. Carol struggled and reached out to the Hulk to try and drain him.

And that was when it hit her.

It was a sudden rush of energy, something that Carol had never felt before. The blonde powerhouse began to scream and instantly break out of the hold she was in. The robotic Hulk tried to restore his grip, but Carol, her hair and seemingly her arms and legs; were glowing like fire. Tigra looked at her friend,  
"Farrah, what's going on?"

The white-haired lioness shook her head,

"I don't know. It's like Barbie got some sort of super make-over."

Simon, who was buried underneath some rubble from the fight, threw it off and looked at the now glowing Carol. The robotic Hulk went to restore its power, but Carol began absorbing even more, and she looked like she was not in control of it. The sudden increase in power caused the robotic Hulk to power down.  
But this was a new problem. Simon stood up,

"Carol, what happened?"

Carol turned suddenly, but, as she did, a swath was cut along the street. Everyone was knocked back and Captain America looked at her,

"No sudden moves, Miss Marvel. We don't know what will happen!"

Miss Marvel nodded, but she was terrified,

"What happened? What did I drain from him?"

Iron Man ran another scan,

"It's the power source. It's some sort of cosmic energy. But, it's only a tiny fraction."

She-Hulk blinked,

"Tiny? You call what she did tiny?"

Tigra asked,  
"Is this cosmic energy like the stuff that makes Galactus strong?"

The scientist-inventor nodded,

"That's right. What we have to do is get Carol somewhere so we can drain it off of her slowly. SHIELD has to be notified of the situation."

**Meanwhile… **

Arnim Zola, the lead head scientist of Hydra, looked at the screen and was seemingly talking with no one in the room,

"The robotic Hulk was a failure. I had no idea that Miss Marvel's ability to drain such energy would have the thing drained completely. She is still holding on to it."

Another voice said over the intercom,

"It was only a test anyway. And, thanks to the Leader's hypnotic protocol, the Red Hulk is still under our control."

Zola said,

"It is only a matter of time, Egghead, before he breaks it. Personally, I would like to have the other one ready by then."

The man known as Egghead said,  
"It will be. We just need a little more time."

Zola added,

"And there is the matter of Crisis. Should he revive, he will compromise the situation and all of the Intelligencia."

Egghead responded,

"I know. Which is why we're going to have to prepare this much faster than we originally thought. I have the perfect team that we need to eliminate both Avenger teams."

Next Chapter:

As the recovery process continues, more players in the Intelligencia are revealed. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Intelligent Re-Design **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 4: A New Power

Carol was still standing in the street, trying to grapple with this new cosmic power. She looked around, fearful,

"What's taking him so long?"

War Machine said,  
"It's all right, Miss Marvel. Tony's getting what he needs right now."

Vision ran a quick scan,  
"Sensors indicate the power surge is still growing. In a few minutes, Miss Marvel's body will no longer be able to withstand the stress and will result in her termination."

Farrah clapped,  
"Finally."

Crystal admonished her,

"Farrah!"

The white-haired cat-girl blinked,  
"What? What did I say?"

Carol snarled,

"I swear, hairball; you're dead. You hear me; DEAD!"  
At that last outburst, a blast came from the blonde Air Force brat's eyes, nearly taking out her rival and several of her teammates. Tigra shouted,

"Hey! You almost hurt us!"

Carol glared as Farrah blew a raspberry. Falcon shouted,

"Farrah, stop it! I don't want to go before my time!"

His shoulder was tapped and instantly, Sam's eyes widened. He started to sweat and close his eyes,

"No, it's not the ghost. It's not the ghost."

He turned and saw Natasha standing behind him. The red-headed spy asked,  
"Ghost? What ghost?"

Falcon breathed a sigh of relief,  
"Oh, it's only you, Nat. For a minute, I thought the ghost was back."

He then turned and Moon Knight was standing right in front of him. The white-clad teen said in a dead-panned voice,

"Boo."

Instantly, Falcon screamed and jumped into Natasha's arms,

"Help! Ghost!"

Black Widow unceremoniously dropped him on the ground,  
"Focus, you two. Carol really needs help and, in case you forgot, Leon is still in critical condition."

At this, Farrah's smile instantly disappeared. She had almost forgotten what happened to her boyfriend and now, it was all coming back to her. Hawkeye appeared near her and said,

"Found his sword. That is something, right?"

War Machine said,

"We'll take it back with us and have it analyzed. Hopefully, it could give us a clue as to what happened."

Iron Man then landed with an oddly-shaped box in tow,  
"This device should be able to safely drain off the excess power you absorbed, Miss Marvel. But, try and take it slowly, all right?"

Carol nodded and, with the box placed on the ground, the blonde powerhouse began to slowly discharge the energy that she had stored up.

**Meanwhile… **

Arnim Zola was watching this unfold and nodded,  
"Impressive. They will store the energy in that box. I want it."

He pressed a button,  
"Egghead, get your team together. I want that box."

Egghead responded over the intercom,

"In case you have forgotten, Zola; Crisis is still alive, and so is whatever knowledge he has about the secret of the Red Hulk. I refuse to compromise any such project until I am certain that the boy is dead."

Zola spoke slowly, but threateningly,

"Need I remind you that two West Coast Avengers were able to find this base, infiltrate it, and purloin several years of research. I do believe many of our projects are already compromised."

Egghead said,  
"Not all of them. There is the one she is working on. And I would prefer to send her creation along with the others."

Zola sighed and shook his head,

"Very well. Do it that way. But, I am warning you, Egghead; should this plan of yours fail, the Intelligencia will not take kindly to it. Is that clear?"  
A silence was all that was heard over the intercom. The Hydra scientist smirked,

"I thought so."

Next Chapter:  
The remnants of the power drain leaves Carol with some brand new powers. And Persiana confronts Spider-woman about the spy mission! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Intelligent Re-Design **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana, Leon/Crisis, and Eve Willows. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Carol sat nervously on the examination table at the West Coast Avengers compound. She was worried about what the examination might tell her about this new power she absorbed from the cosmic powered robot Hulk. Iron Man and War Machine then walked in and Stark said,

"Well, from what we can tell, you still have some of that cosmic energy inside of you. It's not serious or anything, but you might feel a little more powerful than usual."

The blonde Air Force brat asked,

"Does it do something like this?"

She powered up her fist and, in a moment, her hands and legs, as well as her hair, became fiery, crackling with cosmic energy. War Machine nodded,  
"Yeah. Could you please not do that?"

Miss Marvel powered down and sheepishly said,  
"Sorry. Just, when I first absorbed it, it felt like I was…I was scared, truthfully, but, then, I felt like…"

She seemed to drift off, but then snapped to attention,

"Sorry. I'm just not sure what I was feeling. Maybe it was everything at once."

War Machine nodded,

"I understand. But, the docs at SHIELD say you're clear for duty."

Carol mentally added,  
_I only wish Leon was the same way._

**Meanwhile, aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier… **

Spider-woman was standing, looking into through the glass as Leon was in surgery. Jessica sighed depressingly; she blamed herself for the idea of the two of them separating. Maybe Leon was trying too hard. Maybe bringing him on was a bad idea. The red-eyed teen did not have the makings of being a good spy. The arachnid spy looked again and said out loud,  
"It's my fault you're in this mess, Leon."

"You're damn right it is."

As the former Hydra member turned, she was quickly grabbed by Persiana and pressed into the opposite wall. Anger welled within the feline acrobat and she glared,

"I should rip you to shreds for what you put my man through."

Jessica glared through her mask,

"First of all, I feel just as bad about this as you do. Second, your man? Seriously, you really need to know he can take care of himself better than you."

Farrah snarled,

"Like you took care of him?"

The spider-powered spy thought about a response, but said,

"Fair comment. Still, you like using him."

The white-haired cat-girl shook her head, getting angry,

"No, I'm not."

Jessica nodded,

"Yes, you are. You use him as a shoulder to cry on every time something doesn't go your way, or you want something. The only reason he's even with you is because he feels guilty that he caused you to be what you are today and is taking responsibility for it."

Farrah's fangs were revealed as she hissed,

"Don't go there. I hear it from Barbie. I don't want to hear it from you."

Spider-woman escaped the grasp of her rival and pulled her mask off, staring right at Persiana,

"I know you may not want to hear this, but, trust me when I say this; I'm in a lot of pain, more so than you think. This is on me. I get what you're doing, but it doesn't change Leon's situation. He's fighting for his life."

She looked at Leon through the glass,

"And I hope he's winning."

She looked back at Farrah,

"You hope too, don't you?"

Farrah was angered by the question,

"Leon's going to be all right. He will be."

The two rivals watched in silence as the surgeons continued their work.

**Meanwhile… **

Dr. Eve Willows, a blonde-haired, middle-aged scientist, was sitting on her desk, in a seemingly meditative state. She had her eyes closed as she seemed to be focusing her mind. Then, with her eyes still closed, she said,

"What are you doing here, Satana?"

A red-headed teen girl had appeared in a bolt of hellfire and she glared murderously at the scientist,  
"You bitch! You almost killed the man I love!"

Eve opened her eyes and said simply,  
"Do not blame me. Blame him."

Satana shouted,

"I'll blame who I want!"

She charged up a hellfire bolt and was ready to unleash it at close range when, suddenly, a magic circle appeared around the demonic teen. Satana looked around, panicking,

"What is this? What's going on?"

In moments, her spell faded and a man's voice said,

"I do not believe that would be wise, little one. Though your magic is strong, it is nothing compared to a true Sorcerer Supreme."

A man with dark hair and wearing green and black robes appeared in the room. Eve smirked,

"Baron Mordo, it is good that you have come."

Mordo shook his head,

"I despise what you call science. Magic is far superior."

Eve unhooked her legs and stood up,

"Any advanced science is indistinguishable from magic, Baron. And, as I recall, Dr. Strange is the current Sorcerer Supreme."

Mordo shook his head,

"Do not go there, Ms. Willows, or I may be forced to put you in an imprisoning circle as well."

Satana bashed onto the magical aura surrounding her,

"Let me out! What is this?"  
Baron Mordo, ignoring the half-demoness' pleas, asked,

"Now, why is it you summoned me?"

Eve put her shoes on and said,

"On behalf of the Intelligencia, I am offering you a team."

Mordo looked at her,

"Why would I need such a team?"

The blonde scientist answered simply,

"Kid Razor."

At this, Mordo angrily shot a blast of energy near Eve Willows. Eve did not so much as flinch out of the way as she looked at the damage and said,

"That is coming out of your pay, Mordo."

The former student to the Ancient One fumed madly,

"That little worm! I will make him pay for humiliating me!"  
Satana smirked,  
"Old Man Strange must not be doing his job. Either that, or Razor's just better at it."

Mordo snarled,

"I will deal with you later, little demon."

He then turned to Eve,

"This team you speak of. What will it contain?"

Eve walked up to him and whispered,

"The four most powerful villains on Planet Earth."

Next Chapter:

The rest of the Mordo's team is revealed! And their first target; the Avengers! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Intelligent Re-Design **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana, Eve Willows, and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 6: The Offenders

Satana was still trapped in her magic circle. The red-headed half-demon groaned out loud,

"This sucks! I'm trapped in here! Oh, when I get out, I'm going to make Mordo pay for this. Dearly."

Her eyes glowed fiery red, but, as soon as she attempted to power up, she was powered down by the magic circle. The occultist blinked twice before throwing another tantrum,

"I hate this! Hate it! Hate it! Hate it!"

Then, a disembodied voice said,

"I thought I sensed Mordo's magic here."

An apparition of a mustached man in flowing magic robes appeared in front of her. Satana grumbled,

"Dr. Strange."

Dr. Stephen Strange was the Sorcerer Supreme, a master of magic. A former surgeon, Strange traveled to find the Ancient One after he lost the use of his hands in a car accident. Taking on the mystical arts, he was often at odds with his nemesis Baron Mordo. Dr. Strange looked at Satana and asked,

"Is Mordo here?"

Satana smirked,  
"Oh, no you don't. The second I talk, you'll just leave me here, trapped in this cage to die!"

A feeling of horror came over her as she realized,

"And I'll never be able to consummate my love for Leon!"

She began crying and hoped Strange would not realize the duplicity Satana was attempting. Dr. Strange shook his head,

"Nice try. But, I know you better, Satana. You are a demon."

Satana corrected,  
"Half-demon. And, besides, you already know this is Mordo. Why come here, anyway?"

Strange said,

"Do you wish to be free from your imprisonment?"

The red-head nodded vigorously,

"Hell yeah!"

The former surgeon explained,

"I will release you, but you must do something for me, first."

Satana shrugged,

"It can't be any worse than what's going on here. Sure, why not?"

Strange asked,

"You do not wish to know the terms of your release?"

Satana was getting impatient,  
"Just get me out of here!"

At this, the magic circle disappeared and Satana stretched herself out,

"Finally. Thanks, doc."

Then, she was whisked away by a teleportation spell…

**Meanwhile… **

Mordo looked back as he was walking with Eve to meet the rest of his team. Eve turned and asked,  
"Is something wrong, Baron?"

The sorcerer said,

"I thought I sensed magic nearby."

The scientist shrugged,

"Let us not get distracted."

She turned and used a keycard, opening a heavy door to a room containing the rest of the team.

Standing swinging his axe was a bald man with dull skin, the color of stone. He wore elaborate red and blue armor. Eve introduced Mordo,

"This is Terrax."

Terrax looked up and nodded a greeting,

"I have heard of you. You possess power much like that of the sorcerer Strange."

Mordo glared,  
"Do not compare me to that amateur. And, I have heard of you. You were a former herald of Galactus, were you not?"

Terrax looked back, giving the same sort of icy glare,

"Perhaps, but, even if I am not bound into servitude, I am more than capable of holding my own against anyone, even one that uses magic."

Eve got between them,  
"Gentlemen. Please. Save it for your fight against the Avengers."

"The Avengers? Both teams? With those psycho cats?"

A man that wore a shark fin on his head, and looked like a walking shark hybrid had panic in his voice. Eve shook her head,  
"Tiger Shark, listen-."

Tiger Shark shouted,

"No! Not again! I don't care what you had to do to get me out! I was a lot safer in SHIELD custody than out there!"

Mordo surmised,

"Tigra and Persiana."

The aquatic villain nodded fearfully,  
"You got that right! Those two tried to eat me! They doused me in lemon juice and tried to batter and fry me! One of them even bit me! I still have nightmares!"

He then felt a massive red hand grip his head and, being fully turned around, came face to face with a muscular giant. This giant looked like the Hulk, except his skin was red and he had a nasty demeanor. The Red Hulk glared at Tiger Shark,

"Get ahold of yourself right now, or, I promise you, Shark; what those two cats would do to you won't come close to the things I'll do to you."

The blonde scientist noted,  
"You're up, I see."

The Red Hulk nodded, tossing Tiger Shark unceremoniously over his shoulder,

"That kid Crisis hurt me more than I thought. But…"

He smirked evilly,  
"I hurt him back. Harder."

Eve chuckled,

"Quite. Now, you can finish the job…as the Offenders!"

Next Chapter:

The Offenders strike! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Intelligent Re-Design **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 7: The Offenders Strike!

Leonard Samson, a psychiatrist, was sitting in a room, observing the Offenders as they were preparing for a mission. A member of the enigmatic Intelligencia, he was behind these new super villains. He took a recorder and spoke into it,

"Note; Tiger Shark has an understandable, though over-reactive, phobia of felines. Will have to start therapy on this as soon as possible."

He clicked the recorder off and pressed an intercom button,

"MODOK, is she ready?"

A voice on the other end of the intercom stated,

"Mere moments, Dr. Samson."

Samson nodded and said,

"As soon as she is ready, send her while the Offenders are attacking. She has a special mission she must go on."

At this, he closed communication and then held a glowing green vial in his hand. Samson said to himself,

"The power of the Hulk, distilled down to this little bottle. Such a paradox."

**Meanwhile… **

Captain America and the Avengers from both teams were now regrouping at the West Coast Compound. Tigra had to practically pry Persiana from watching her boyfriend in surgery. Leon had just gotten out of the Operating Room, but he was still unconscious. The white-haired feline glared murderously at Spider-woman, who was at the meeting as well. Jessica said,  
"Well, if the Intelligencia did create the Robot Hulk, where did they get the cosmic energy needed to power him up?"

Iron Man shook his head,  
"I don't know, but Carol is feeling better."

The blonde grinned,

"Better than that. I can do this."

She charged up her fist, concentrating. In moments, her arms and legs, as well as her hair, became fiery. She shot everyone a winning smile,

"What do you think?"

Farrah rolled her eyes,  
"Too bad you can't set yourself on fire for real."

Carol powered down and glared at her arch-nemesis,

"I'm surprised you aren't all over the heli-carrier, raising hell on when Leon is going to wake up."

Captain America said,

"Truthfully, it would not change anything for his condition. We need to figure out if there is anything more on what Spider-woman and Crisis found that would lead us to a red Hulk, and, hopefully, find where the other Hulk is."

Fury thought for a minute before he said,  
"I have a bad feeling."

War Machine asked,

"What do you mean?"  
The one-eyed head of SHIELD explained,

"I have a feeling that this Red Hulk might come after Crisis again. I think maybe some Avengers should stay up at the carrier until he wakes up."

Persiana instantly stood up,

"I'm going."

Miss Marvel got up as well,

"I'm going too!"

Spider-Woman called from the ceiling,

"Me too!"

The three women looked at each other and glared at each other. Farrah came close to hissing before Pulsar said,  
"Enough, you three. If we sent you all up there, the heli-carrier would crash."

Falcon quipped,

"And that wouldn't do Leon any good."

Everyone looked at the former gang member and Sam noticed the looks he was getting. He said,

"I'll shut up now."

Monica rolled her eyes and said,

"Persiana can go. But, she should take She-Hulk with her."

Crystal piped up,

"I'll come too."

Hawkeye smirked,

"Well, if the ladies are going-."

Natasha forced him down,

"You're staying with me."

She had a hungry look in her eyes as she said that. The purple-clad archer winced,

"Help me."

Miss Marvel shook her head, protesting,

"Why should the hairball go?"

Spider-woman nodded in agreement,  
"Yeah, why her?"

Farrah snapped,

"He's my boyfriend!"

War Machine looked at Natasha,

"You know something, Nat; you, Hawkeye, and Falcon can go up and join them, just to make sure Leon's extra protected."

The Russian red-head beamed widely,

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, the ground shook. Kid Razor used his super-sensitive hearing and said,

"Something's coming."

The wall collapsed and the Red Hulk grinned evilly,

"Hello, Avengers."

Terrax, Tiger Shark, and Baron Mordo were all standing in attendance. The Red Hulk continued,  
"Meet the Offenders!"

Next Chapter:  
Both Avengers teams do battle against the Offenders! And, the Intelligencia has one ace up its sleeve! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Intelligent Re-Design **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 8: Offenders Offense!

Red Hulk grinned evilly,

"Heard you looking for me. Well, here I am, and I brought friends."

Falcon blinked,

"He's real. There really is a Red Hulk."

Hercules cracked his knuckles,  
"Now, to avenger Crisis."

The Red Hulk smirked,

"The red-eyed kid? Yeah, he cried like a bitch when I hurt him."

Persiana instantly wanted to pounce and took one step before Tiger Shark instantly got behind Terrax,  
"AAAHHH! Crazed kitty!"

Baron Mordo shook his head,  
"Get a hold of yourself, Shark!"

Tigra grinned hungrily,  
"That's the big fish I like!"

Tiger Shark took one look at the other Offenders, then at Tigra, and then back at the Offenders. He shouted,

"Screw this! I'm done! I can't do it!"

He bolted, with Tigra in hot pursuit. Tiger Shark shrieked,  
"HELP ME! GET HER OFF OF ME!"  
Terrax rolled his eyes,

"This was not going as expected."

Captain America ordered,  
"Get to the Heli-carrier. We'll hold them."

Persiana, along with Hawkeye, Falcon, Crystal, She-Hulk, and Black Widow, ran, but the white-haired cat-girl looked back at the others. She then dashed after her teammates.

Thor readied his hammer, ready to strike at the Red Hulk,

"Know the wrath of the son of Odin, foul monster!"

Red Hulk grabbed the teen god's arm containing the hammer and tossed him over his head,  
"That the best you got?"

Hercules charged in with a mace,

"Thor's wrath is nothing compared to mine!"  
He tried to hit this Hulk-imitator, but the Red Hulk grabbed the arm with the mace and then proceeded to toss the god of strength around like a ragdoll, decimating walls and the ceiling and floor. Finally, he tossed Hercules into Thor, muttering,

"Puny gods." (1)

Miss Marvel speared the Red Hulk,  
"Hey, tall, dumb, and red! Check this out!"

She charged up her new powers and blasted the Red Hulk out of the building, across the compound. Terrax sensed,  
"That girl…she possesses power cosmic. But, how?"

Baron Mordo readied a magical energy blast,

"It matters little. She will be stopped, just like the others."

However, Kid Razor zoomed in hard and hit the Baron with his magic guitar,

"Hey, Mordo! How about this?"

Mordo was hit and he glared menacingly at the rock'n'roll hero,  
"You'll pay for that!"

Terrax hefted his axe in the air, but War Machine, Iron Man, and Pulsar all delivered beam attacks, hoping to disorientate the master of the earth element. A shield throw from Captain America was thrown in for good measure.

Wonder Man and Miss Marvel were helping Thor and Hercules get up when the Red Hulk erupted from the ground and roared mightily at them. The ionic powerhouse rushed in and tried to hold out against him, but the Red Hulk grabbed his first punch and raised him over his head,  
"I'm going to break you in two!"

Thor and Miss Marvel charged up a lightning attack and a beam attack and pelted the red menace with it. The attack was enough to loosen the grip and Wonder Man slipped out just long enough for Hercules to rush in and hit the red menace with a blow from his mace.

However, this battle would only be the beginning…

**Meanwhile… **

Satana and Dr. Strange were aboard the SHIELD heli-carrier. The former surgeon said,

"You have agreed to be bound to me. You will follow my instructions. Am I clear?"

Satana admiring her nails, replying nonchalantly,

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get whatever you need done over with."

The Sorcerer Supreme nodded,

"Very well. Your first lesson is in the use of white magic."

At this, the half-demoness looked up, appalled,

"WHITE MAGIC? ARE YOU INSANE?"

Dr. Strange folded his arms,

"You agreed to do whatever I say. You are bound to."

Satana whined,

"But, it's white magic! It's all about healing, and protection and…stuff."

She sulked for a moment before screaming out loud,  
"IT'S NOT FUN! I DON'T GET TO BLOW STUFF UP WITH IT!"  
She began sobbing, but Doctor Strange was firm on the issue,

"You need to learn it. Though you are a half-demon, you still have that half-side of you, and there is good within you. You show it every time you are near Crisis."

He then blinked,  
"Though I would not exactly say that it is a good thing that you are near him all the time."

Satana looked up, momentarily stopping her sobbing, and the red-head asked,

"You really think there's a good girl inside me and Leon likes it?"  
Dr. Strange nodded quietly and Satana wiped her tears away,

"All right, I'll do it."

She then giggled like a school girl,

"If I do this, then Leon will have to like me, and he'll leave that hairball bitch for me!"

Dr. Strange groaned as the lesson began,

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Next Chapter:  
The battle with the Offenders continues, as a new threat takes place on the heli-carrier. Stay tuned, fellow readers!

1. This was the line in the Avengers Movie. Honestly, it was the BEST SCENE EVER!


	9. Chapter 9

**Intelligent Re-Design **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 9: Two New Threats

Doctor Samson was watching the situation unfold with the new Offenders. They were not doing well. Tiger Shark was running around like a coward, being chased by a crazed Tigra. It should not be happening, despite Tigra wielding a large knife and fork. Terrax was desperately holding his own against Miss Marvel, Captain America, Iron Man, Wasp, Sonic Blue, and Pulsar, though the former herald of Galactus was losing. Baron Mordo was letting his rage get the better of him as he fought Kid Razor, War Machine, and Jubilee. And, as for the Red Hulk, he was still holding on against the deities Hercules and Thor, as well as Wonder Man, Miss Marvel, and Ant-man. The member of the Intelligencia then received a call,

"Sir, several other Avengers are on board the heli-carrier. They will encounter our agent in mere moments."

Doctor Samson nodded,

"Thank you for the update."

He hung up and held the sickly green vial, shrugging,

"If the secret is to be maintained, I may have to get involved."

He downed the vial…

**Meanwhile, aboard the SHEILD Heli-carrier… **

Hawkeye grumbled,

"This sucks."

Crystal asked,

"What do you mean?"

The purple-clad archer said,

"We're on guard duty, when there's a big fight going on. I want to see action."

Falcon grinned,

"It's that, and you want to get away from Nat."

The red-headed young spy grinned and held her 'boyfriend',

"You have me."

Persiana stood up and bent over backwards, enjoying a long stretch after being so bored,

"Hawkeye does have a point. There is a big fight going on. We should be doing something."  
Jen nodded,

"Yeah. I want to fight that Red Hulk."

A female voice suddenly purred,

"Well, how about a red She-Hulk?"

The Avengers turned and saw a striking muscular teen girl with red skin, and skin tight black clothes. She also had red bangs in her jet black hair and she possessed a wicked smile. Hawkeye blinked,

"A Red She-Hulk?"

Falcon looked at the green She-Hulk and said,

"Wow, I think she's hotter than you, Jen."

At this, Persiana slapped the avian hero upside the head,

"Idiot."

Red She-Hulk's grin turned into a sulk,

"It's too bad I'm here to kill that boy Crisis. I mean, he's a cutie, but the Intelligencia's work comes first."

The green-skinned strongwoman jumped her red counterpart,

"Not going to happen!"

The two then began a cat-fight.

In the room Leon was in, Satana peered out of the door and saw the cat-fight going on. She looked at Dr. Strange and shut the door,

"Hurry. That bitch is going to come here and get Leon."

The former surgeon placed his hand on Leon's head,

"Which one are you referring to; Persiana or that Red She-Hulk?"

The red-headed half-demoness glared,

"The red one. Persiana actually cares about him, being his teammate and all."

She whined,

"Why doesn't he leave her and pick me?"

Dr. Strange said,  
"Focus, Satana. Do as I have shown you."

The sorceress sulked over Leon's body and feebly attempted to cast the first white magic spell that she learned. Strange rolled his eyes,  
"Satana, please concentrate."

Red She-Hulk and green She-Hulk were rolling on the floor, engaged in strong-woman cat-fight. Hawkeye asked,

"Do you see what I'm seeing?"

Falcon had a camera out,  
"Yep, and getting every minute of it. Herc is going to be so jealous."

Black Widow cast a glare at the purple clad-archer, while Crystal just giggled. Persiana flexed her fists and reared her claws,

"I don't know about you, but I wanna jump in."

Falcon, not looking up, said,

"Relax, Farrah. Jen clearly has this under control."

His shoulder was tapped and the former gang member said,

"Knock it off, Crys."

The Inhuman elementalle blinked,

"That's not me."

Sam instantly got a bad feeling,

"Oh, crap. It's the ghost."

He instantly turned around and saw…no one. Falcon sighed,

"Well, that's a relief."

He turned and then saw Moon Knight standing in front of him. The avian teen shrieked,  
"GHOST!"

He jumped to the ceiling, leaving the camera behind. The white-clad teen hero picked up the camera and turned it off. Hawkeye groaned,

"And, it was just getting good."

Green She-Hulk had her red counterpart in a headlock and slammed her face on the floor of the heli-carrier. Red She Hulk groaned and, clutching at her green counterpart's hair, yanked on it tightly and threw her over Red's shoulder and attempting another submission hold. This went on for about thirty minutes, each strong woman contorting themselves in different holds, attempting to break each other. Clint, with a strange stare on his face, said,

"We really should help."

Moon Knight blinked, adding,

"You know something; you're right."

Black Widow walloped both of them in the back of the head and said,  
"Idiots. Leon needs protecting. Persiana and Crystal already went ahead. Let's move."

Hawkeye asked,

"What about Falcon?"

Falcon was unconscious, and Redwing, Sam's partner in crime, was busy pecking his friend to wake up. Natasha said,  
"Moon Knight, help him up and let's go."

Next Chapter:

Doctor Samson enters the fray with the Offenders, and the Red She-Hulk attempts to complete her mission! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Intelligent Re-Design **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 10: Tables Turned

**Location unknown… **

The Intelligencia had indeed captured the Hulk. The green giant of a man was imprisoned in a specially designed frozen chamber. This chamber should have been able to hold him, despite his massive strength. However, a mysterious thing happened. The power momentarily flickered on that particular chamber. Though it would only be a flicker, it would make all the difference.

Through a small window on the chamber, for observation purposes, the massive green strongman was seemingly in a sleep-like state. But, after the power outage, the Hulk's eyes snapped open. A mysterious female figure peered around the corner and made a phone call,

"It is done."

**Meanwhile… **

Tiger Shark ran up to Captain America,

"Hide me! Quickly, protect me! You're the good guys, right? You don't eat people, right? HELP ME!"  
Tigra was catching up to him, with the unusually large knife and fork, shouting,

"Fish! Fish! Fish!"

Tiger Shark yelped and hid behind the shield-using Avenger,  
"Ahh! She's rabid!"

He looked at Captain America,

"She has had her shots, right?"

The former soldier looked at the were-tigress teen,

"Tigra, stop it."

Tigra whined,

"But, it's a giant fish! I have to eat him! I'm hungry!"

The shark villain swallowed as he noticed the teen feline Avenger was ready to jump, sharpening her utensils in an intimidating fashion. Captain America said sternly,

"Tigra, we don't eat our enemies."

Tiger Shark added,

"Yeah, you're the one that took a bite out of me! Who does that?"

Tigra stomped her feet,

"But, you're a fish! I'm a cat! It has to be that way!"

The shield-using hero said,

"You can't eat him."

Tiger Shark breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thank you, Captain."

The soldier added,

"Besides, you need Persiana's help in eating him and prepping him."

Tiger Shark groaned,

"You sell out."

He was then promptly hit in the head with the shield. Tigra blinked,

"That wasn't very sporting of you."

"AAAAHHHHH!"  
The two Avengers turned and saw Mordo flying before landing unceremoniously on the ground on his head. Kid Razor dusted his hands and tilted his shades,  
"No one is cool enough to touch the Kid of Rock's guitar. Only Kid Razor can touch the guitar."

Captain America nodded,

"That's two."

Terrax's axe was embedded into the ground, while the earth-manipulating herald of Galactus was slammed by War Machine and Iron Man with energy attacks. Pulsar went above him and fired a beam of strong light, creating a large crater, and Terrax at the center of that crater. Tigra smirked,  
"That's three."

Red Hulk was body slammed on top of Tiger Shark by Thor and Hercules. The two teen gods had finally gotten the upper hand, though their arms and hands had showed signs of the same burn marks that Crisis had. The Red Hulk had stars circling around his head. Thor dusted his hands,

"Hah! The foul red beast has been defeated! I have avenged Crisis' death!"  
Hercules glared,

"Nah, Thor! It was I, the god of strength! I have avenged Crisis' death!"

The two gods then got into an argument before Carol stomped her foot down,

"Enough! Crisis isn't dead, and, besides; I hit him in the jaw. The two of you were losing."

The teen god of courage blinked,

"She does have a point."

The hammer user nodded,

"Aye, that she does."

He then added,

"Still, it was me that delivered the final blow!"

Hercules glared,

"No, it was me!"

The two teen gods continued their argument. Iron Man groaned,

"I just hope this is the end of it."

"I wouldn't be quick to presume that, Iron Man."

The Avengers all turned and got ready for another fight…

**Meanwhile… **

Persiana, Black Widow, Crystal, and a reluctant Falcon, Redwing, Hawkeye, and Moon Knight, were running down the corridor of the SHIELD heli-carrier. The whole place shook with the cat-fight between She-Hulk and Red She-Hulk, of which Hawkeye was still complaining,

"What the hell? There's a glorious cat-fight, and we're missing out on it!"  
The former gang member nodded,

"Yeah! What gives?"

Natasha asked,

"Aren't the cat-fights between Carol and Farrah enough for you two?"

Hawkeye said,

"Yeah, but that happens all the time. This is an once-in-a-lifetime event."

Redwing cooed an agreement. The red-headed super-spy rolled her eyes, muttering something in Russian. Crystal shook her head,

"I'll never have to worry about this. My Pietro would never stop to look at a cat-fight."

Persiana commented,

"You'd be too busy hog-tying him to the bed for that."

The blonde Inhuman princess asked,

"Why would I want to do that?"

The white-haired cat-girl shook her head,

"How so very naïve of you."

Just then, she sniffed the air and snarled,

"She's here."

The others stop and Moon Knight asked,

"The Red She-Hulk?"

Persiana hissed,  
"Satana."

Just then, Doctor Strange exited the room and the Sorcerer Supreme asked,  
"I know you can sense your rival is here-."

Persiana growled,  
"You're damn right I can! What the hell is she doing here, going after my man?!"

Falcon raised his hand,  
"OK, Farrah; you really need to get that territorial nature of yours under control."

Dr. Strange said,  
"I know this upsets you, but Satana has been bound to me to be a student of mine. She is in the process of learning white magic-."

Satana's voice called out,

"It sucks, you know!"

Farrah blinked,  
"White magic? That definitely does not sound like her."

The sorceress said,

"You're right, hairball! It's not, but I'm doing this for Leon, so I'm willing to put up with what old man Strange has me doing. So…SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE!"  
Hawkeye shifted his eyes quickly,

"Well, looks like the situation is under control. Sam and I are going back and seeing if Jen needs our help."

The purple clad archer and the former gang member were about to run, when Natasha pulled on both their ears and said flatly,

"You're staying."

Crystal shook her head,

"Unless the fight comes here."

Suddenly, Jen came crashing through a wall, battered. Red She-Hulk towered over her and smirked evilly,

"So, the gang's all here."

Though the Red She-Hulk had numerous cuts and bruises on her body, she was healing at a remarkable rate. Persiana hissed and got ready to pounce, but Red She-Hulk's body permeated that hot-blooded chemical, making any sort of melee confrontation more difficult. Her body was getting so hot; the metal on the floor and walls was starting to soften. Dr. Strange waved his hands and chanted a spell. In seconds, a force field was erected around Red She-Hulk. The red-skinned teen strongwoman smirked,

"Really? This the best you got?"

Hawkeye went to help his friend,

"Jen, are you all right?"

The green skinned teen could barely speak, but she said,

"Strong…Stronger…than…me."

Satana called out,

"Doc, I need some help over here."

Doctor Strange said,

"I cannot help you and maintain the force field!"  
Red She-Hulk said smugly,  
"Well, how about that? You can't help and keep me in this cage. Either way, Crisis dies, and I get what I want."

Next Chapter:

A new foe for the Avengers, and will the Intelligencia's plan to assassinate Crisis come true? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


End file.
